Sonic The Hedgehog:Mobius Attorney
”'Justice comes in red shoes!”' -The Game’s Tagline. * '''Sonic The Hedgehog:Mobius Attorney '''is a 2015 crossover visual novel,simulation,adventure game based off the Phoenix Wright series by Capcom and bringing characters plus elements of the popular sega franchise into it acting as an adaption of Phoenix Wright with Sonic Character. It came out on 3DS and Wii U as a cross-platform title. Gameplay * It mostly consists of sitting through court analysing witnesses testimony plus presenting evidence and proof that your cilent is innocent whilst going to various locations to gather evidence and more info on your case akin to the original Phoenix Wright Games. Story Characters * Sonic The Hedgehog-The Lovable Blue Blur has ended up in the legendary phoenix wright's shoes as the newest defense attorney on the block and is going to do his hardest to prove his client's innocence. * Dr.Eggman-The Judge hardened by years of work in the court with him being a slight oddball as the law lies in his hands declaring the innocence or guilt of those in his court. * Shadow The Hedgehog-The hot-blooded prosecutor and rival of sonic as he is determined to bring him down in court through gathering reasons to why the suspect is guilty of whatever crime so he will do whatever to make the verdict right even if money is involved. * Amy Rose-A young teenage hedgehog who used to date sonic until she turned to a life of crime and scum leading to sonic's unhappiness ergo she tries and manipulate's sonic to do whatever to his whim no matter the cost. * Cream The Rabbit-A young rabbit girl who has the power to see either the recently or long deceased with her skill being use in court for the victim of whatever crime at the moment. She is also innocent and afraid of her powers. * Espio The Chameleon-A witness later on having seen the crime of a certain case with him being very quiet and not talkative. * Silver The Hedgehog-A prosecutor and perpetual enemy alongside Shadow with a laid-back mellow attitude plus a love of coffee but specificially flat white for some odd reason. He is also scarily good at his job. He also for some reason has a visor for sight purposes instead of eyes. * Tails The Fox-A young defense attorney new to the trade and buisness despite not being it for long being young plus hopeful as he looks forward to his future in case work. * E-123 Omega-A veteran defense lawyer who helps sonic in his first case as he is skilled at the job. Later on it is revealed that he is an internal pilot animal after being shot by a unknown criminal. * Big The Cat-A judge who replaces eggman in the later case after he takes a break from the court for a while going on a holiday for a bit. * Erazor Dijinn-A witness key to a case later on as he is a reformed genie using his wishes for good instead of evil in his reformed state. He currently works in Chun-Nan as a shopkeeper. * Rouge The Bat-The older sister to cream having the same power as her but having a calm level headed and has befriended sonic plus flirts with the witnesses to get the information he needs. * Charmy The Bee-A murder and kidnap victim with him being related to the tutorial trial with his death setting future trials in action. * Scourge The Hedgehog-A villain and key suspect in a later trial being rude plus loud-mouthed alongside being amy’s older brother protecting her no matter what. * Gerald Robotnik-A retired police officer who now works in detective work being the father of Eggman and a close friend plus witness to sonic,rouge and cream. * Maria-Gerald’s adopted daughter plus witness in a later trial. * Manic The Hedgehog-A kidnap and torture victim who is key to a later trial,he was also a drummer in a former band of Sonic’s until he split the band up. * Ecco-A young dolphin who lives in the dock and befriend's sonic and the rest with him being a witness in a later trial. * Ulala-A girl with some kind of mental disorder believing she's in space with her working as a news reporter with her becoming involved in a later trial somehow. * Beat-A teenage grafitti artist with an affinity for spray paint with him being a suspect in a later trial with Sonic defending him. * Vyse-A young man from a world in the sky working as a sky pirate supplying sonic with help and becoming a suspect in a later trial having to be defended by tails and sonic. * Chu-Chu's-Sonic's pet in this game who sonic really cares for and everyone else love with them later detecting the true suspect in the final trial. * Opa-Opa-A broken-down spaceship thing who befriends sonic acting as a non-verbal witness in a early trial with his wing's helping him fly off in the ending. * B.D Joe-A wild crazy man with a love of taxi driving with him being a bit of an oddball with him later being revealed to be a really skilled defense attorney yet he has no way of showing his feelings because of his unfortunate family. Category:Simulation Category:Adventure Category:Crossover Video games Category:Capcom games Category:Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:HatefulRain's Idea's Category:SEGA Category:Free to Edit